This invention relates generally to those types of mechanical shock and sway arrestors that are adapted to be interposed between high-temperature, high-pressure piping or related equipment, and a stationary structure to permit normal thermally induced movement of the piping, and to substantially instantaneously convert the arrestor into a rigid strut in the event that the piping is subjected to shock-loading or vibration of substantial amplitude.